Baby Zouk
"Baby Zouk" by Dr. Creole is featured on Just Dance 3 ''(as an unlockable song) and Just Dance Now. Dancers '''P1' A woman with orange curly hair, an orange and yellow blouse, yellow and orange diagonal stripe shorts, and orange strappy heels. Remake In the remake, her shirt is in mint and orange with a few traces of lavender. P2 A man with short orange and yellow hair, orange sunglasses, a red and white jacket with an orange shirt, red pants, and white shoes. Remake In the remake, his shirt is in a light shade of purple and white with orange highlights. The yellow stripe in his hair is now mint. Babyzouk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Babyzouk coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Babyzouk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Babyzouk coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place on a beach, which consists of purple silhouettes of palm trees, a watermelon, a green popsicle, sand and water. At four points during the routine, a piece of candy is seen hanging from the sky to act as a limbo bar. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Throw your right arm up. '''Gold Move 3: '''Jump while throwing your right arm up. It is the last move for this routine babyzoukgm12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 babyzoukgm3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup ''Baby Zouk ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Dancers ''(No repeats) *Baby Zouk' (JD3) *Da Funk'' (JD3) *''No Limit'' (JD3) *''Sway (Quien Sera)'' (JD2) Trivia *The song originally ran for 1 minute 35 seconds but in both games that it appears in, it has been extended to 2 minutes 30 seconds. **Along with Twist and Shake It, this is one of two songs in Just Dance 3 ''to be extended. *This is the only unlockable song with a Mashup. * The background appears in ''Rock Lobster in Just Dance 4. * The dancers mess up on a move (it can be seen at 2:09 in the video below). *The song's Mashup has only dancers from 4 different songs. **This is because it is a Duet Mashup, and there are very few routines that are both duets and fit with the song. * This is the first unlockable song in the game, but it takes a long time to unlock the Mashup. * If you look at Just Dance Now files for this song, you can notice that their original versions are separated, so this could prove that duet pictograms were going to slide from different directions in Just Dance 3. **This is also seen in a beta picture for No Limit. * There are two pictogram errors in both Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Now: one after Gold Move 1 and one after Gold Move 2 (one of them can also be seen on the JD3 picture below). In both, the colors are reversed. * The Mashup has the fewest unique dancers of all Mashups. Gallery Babyzoukgift.png|Baby Zouk babyzouk.jpg|Baby Zouk (Just Dance Now) Babyzoukmashup.png|Baby Zouk (Mashup) Baby Zouk BG.png|The Song's Background PicError.png|Pictogram Error babyzoukmashupbubble.png|Baby Zouk's Mashup Bubble babybubblehq.png|Bubble in the JD3 Menu babymashbubl.png|Mash-Up Menu Bubble babyzoukpictos.png|Pictograms BabyZoukBetaGM2.png|Beta Gold Move 1 BabyZoukBetaGM1.png|Beta Gold Move 2 BabyZoukBetaPictograms.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 1-14 BabyZoukBetaPictograms2.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 15-19 BabyZoukBetaPictogram.png|Beta/Solo Pictogram 20 BabyZoukBetaPictograms3.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 21-22 BabyZoukBetaPictogram2.png|Beta/Solo Pictogram 23 BabyZoukBetaPictograms4.png|Beta/Solo Pictograms 24-25 babyzouk_cover@2x.jpg Videos Just_Dance_3_"Baby_Zouk"_by_Dr._Creole Baby Zouk - Dr.Creole Just Dance 3 Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Baby Zouk-0 Baby_Zouk_-_Dr._Creole_-_Just_Dance_Now_(720p_HD) Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Unlockables Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:EDM Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs By Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Studios Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Pictograms error Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Beta Elements